Ignorância
by F. Coulomb
Summary: Sobre a vida de Remus e seus sentimentos sobre ela.


**Ignorância**

_"Eu tinha culpa de tudo, na minha vida, e não sabia como não ter."_

Remus Lupin se lembrava de quando, ainda criança, acordava após as noites de lua cheia e tentava se lembrar de como era a vida antes de ser atacado, mas não conseguia. Como se sentia culpado por ser tão tolo; podia ter evitado aquilo, podia nunca ter se transformado em lobisomem. Então, era tarde demais para lamentar, mas ainda assim ele lamentava.

Na adolescência, quando finalmente encontrou amigos que o faziam sorrir e se divertir, aprendera a se ressentira por, em razão de seu sentimento de culpa e responsabilidade, não ter aproveitado melhor sua infância. Além do mais, ainda que a convivência com James e Sirius tenha o tornado mais rebelde, ele não conseguiram afastar o sentimento de culpa que sentia por estar traindo a confiança de Dumbledore.

No início da idade adulta, não conseguia deixar de pensar que poderia ter previsto a atitude de Sirius e evitado a morte de James e Peter de alguma forma se tivesse conhecido melhor seus amigos. Embora racionalmente soubesse que ninguém conhecia Sirius melhor que James e que, se ele confiara no Black, ninguém poderia ter evitado a traição e suas conseqüências.

Os Marauders tinham lhe ensinado a não deixar de viver por causa de sentimentos como a culpa e a responsabilidade; entretanto, nem eles tinham impedido que esses sentimentos se manifestassem com freqüência em si.

Então, doze anos depois, quando Sirius voltou, sentiu-se culpado por ter pensado mal do amigo e jamais ter procurado saber a sua versão do que acontecera. Ele vivera sozinho durante longos anos por jamais ter cogitado que a sentença de Sirius fora precipitada.

Também se arrependia de ter deixado Harry nas mãos dos tios, que pareciam tratá-lo como lixo. Ele conheceu bem o menino enquanto fora professor dele; tinha o mesmo sentimento de lealdade para com os amigos de James e a compaixão que Lily sempre tivera pelos outros. Era um garoto inteligente e corajoso, Remus sabia que estava destinado à grandeza. Tudo isso, em lugar de diminuir sua culpa, aumentou-a; um garoto tão extraordinário sendo maltratado em casa por ser quem ele é. E o pior, Remus nunca fizera nada para impedir.

Apenas dois anos depois, a morte de Sirius transformou seu mundo. Remus se sentiu ainda mais culpado pela prisão do amigo, por ele ter passado uma grande parte da vida atrás das grades de Azkaban. Mas percebeu o quanto a vida, naquele momento, era imprevisível. Voldemort retornara definitivamente. Remus decidiu, então, não mais poupar esforços para ver o assassino dos seus dois melhores amigos morto. A culpa ainda existia e intensificava o seu desejo de vingança.

Dois anos depois, surpreendeu-se casando com Nymphadora Tonks. Ainda que se sentisse culpado por retirar a juventude dela, ele estava feliz pela primeira vez em muito tempo. E, quando sua esposa ficou grávida, se sentiu pior diante da possibilidade de seu filho ser um lobisomem e melhor pelo simples fato de que seria pai, ao mesmo tempo. Um sentimento que parecia se equiparar com a culpa, o amor, tanto o que sentia pela esposa quanto o que sentia pelo filho ainda não nascido.

O amor superou a culpa no momento em que viu Teddy Remus Lupin pela primeira vez, nos braços de sua esposa. Ele tinha um rosto redondo e macio, os cabelos eram castanhos como os dele. Nymphadora vivia dizendo o quanto Teddy era parecido com Remus, de forma que foi uma surpresa generalizada quando veio a noite de lua cheia e ele não se transformou em lobisomem como o pai. Todo o resquício de culpa que o acometia se evaporou no instante em que descobriu que o filho era um menino normal. Pelo que pareceu a primeira vez em sua vida, Remus achou que realmente poderia ser feliz.

Então ocorreu a terrível batalha em Hogwarts e o homem não podia deixar seus companheiros lutarem sem ele. Estava nisso desde o momento em que Voldemort assassinou James e Lily, simplesmente _precisava _ajudar. Por isso, deixando Teddy e Nymphadora com Andromeda, mãe de sua esposa, Remus partiu para Hogwarts.

Anos depois, em morte, perguntavam a ele por que não ficara em casa cuidando do filho em lugar de participar daquela louca batalha; como permitira que o filho crescesse sem o pai após ver Harry sofrendo tanto por não ter a presença de James. Então, ele subitamente se lembrava da razão. Fora pelo futuro de Teddy que ele lutara.

Para ele, Teddy era mais importante que qualquer outro. E não só porque o garoto era seu filho com a mulher que ele tanto amava, mas porque fora Teddy quem o ensinara que o amor era um sentimento infinitamente mais intenso que a culpa. O amor pelo menino o ensinou o suficiente para não morrer na ignorância e passar toda a eternidade se sentindo culpado. Haveria sempre um sentimento maior que a culpa.


End file.
